Vocaloids and Ouran meet!
by Moonhaven
Summary: Living in the world of host clubs,only four reigned.What happens if they meet?Who will be the victim this time?  Host clubs:Ouran,Zuka not really but still a club ,Vocaloid and V2 find out who the are ..bad summary but the story is different so please rea
1. Vocaloid Host

Vocaloid Host V2 Host Ouran and Zuka club meet!

My first fanfic ever. Hope I get this right!

Vocaloid doesn't belong to me...-*sniff**sniff*

* * *

><p>"Everyone, Places!"<p>

"Hurry! Hurry!"

The night covered with stars made it more magical than it should have the lights turned on, one by one, the audience lights up with excitement as they yelled, "Vocaloid Host! Vocaloid Host!" Girls everywhere throwing chocolates, bananas, Ice cream(unfortunately) and little Gackupo plush toys

"EVERYONE PLEASE LETS GIVE A ROUND OF APLAUSE FOR

LEN, GACKUPO, KIYOTERU and the one and ONLY, KAITO! The VOCALOID HOST CLUB!"

"Ready you guys?" kaito asked behind the stage to the rest. They all nodded.

"AAIIEEE!" The crowd screamed with delight. Then, appearing, one by one, Kiyoteru entered the stage.

_ Doko made tsusuku no kono Tunneli (I wonder when I can get out of this tunnel)_

"KIYO!"the girls fanned themselves as a light breeze in the night, played with Kiyoteru's hair.

_Kurakute samukute gennari sa (It's dark and cold. Just makes me sick)_

Soon, Len came out gliding on his roller blades.

_ Len: Nani mo kamo doudou meguri (Everything makes me go around in circles)_

Eating a banana, he took out another one, but instead of the fruit, a rose took its place. Throwing it to the crowd, many girls rushed to it. Except one. Len puzzled kept on singing._ If she's not a fan, why is she here?_

_ Itsuka wa owari ga kuru no kana? (I wonder if the day will come when it ends)_

Kaito soon came out and all of a sudden many girls yelled his name. Blowing a kiss,some even fainted.

_ Ima made daradara yatteta (I've been slobbing around)_

_ Dasei ni gisei no genjou wo (My sacrificial life is in a rut now)_

_ SMASH IT UP!_

Then Gackupo, entered with a samurai sword, his hair flowing with the breeze.

_Shiodoki nan ja nai? (I think it's a good time by now, right?)_

_Hitogomi tsukitobasare momikucha ni natte(In the crowd I was shoved and mobbed)_

Kaito, kept on singing until he noticed the same girl._ She's the only one not squirming with my love. What's wrong?_ He then noticed her trying to leave to a group of boys. Smirking, he went off the stage to fetch the girl for himself.

_ Kaito: Iyatte hodo ashi fumare(My feet were stepped on so many times)_

Pulling her to the stage, she tried to resist but he had a good grip. She soon gave up and looked back at the audience area. Kaito noticed the group gaping at her, so he took full advantage and hugged her.

_Kimi namae dake sagasu (I just look for your name)_

Len sees Kaito's plan and plans along. He skated towards them and hugged the girl with googly eyes looking up at her.

_Mitsukaranakute nakete kuru (I couldn't find it and that makes me cry)_

Kiyoteru and Gackupo smirked as they saw the game. They formed a group. Gackupo soon took the girl away from Kaito but he was stopped by len, holding one of her arms. They stood apart holding the girl's arms

Soon Kaito sang to her.

_Oide yo (come here)_

Seeing the lyrics change, Gackupo also sang

_:Come over here (Kocchi ni oide)_

Hearing the girl sigh, being bored, somehow Caught Kiyoteru's ears. Looking at her closely, his eyes widened._ So he doesn't know yet?If she's here then, so must they._Looking around, he finally saw the group of six boys looking at the girl. Except one with glasses. Meeting eyes, both nodded and smiled._ Reunion time, Kaito._

_ Boku ga sono te hiite tooku made tsureteku(I'll take you by the hand to lead you the place far away)_

_ Len:Yume ja nai(It's not a dream)_

Kiyoteru motioned Gackupo to let followed and puzzled, he looked at kiyoteru. Kiyoteru motioned Gackupo to look at the girl closely. Gackupo looked until, he caught on. Smiling he hugged Len and pulled him away from the girl and Kaito, leaving the two together.

_ KAITO:Yume wo katarasete kimi no tame, sou (Let me talk up my dream for you, yes)_

Kaito soon looked at the girl and smiled warmly to her. Suddenly his heart felt strange as he noticed.

_ Gackupo: kitto matteiru (I'd bet it's in store for me) _

Gackupo looked at len and motioned him to look at both of them, finally singing together

_ Gackupo and Len: Itsuka kanau made(Till it comes true)_

_ Gackupo: lidaro? Sono Te nigittara hanasanai (I won't let go of your hand once I hold it, okay?)_

Len saw what was going on and only nodded,"Hai"

The audience clueless, squealed as the song kept on going until it ended.

_ ALL: kimi dake wo daite daite daite hanatsu yo... (I'll hold, hold only you and give out…)_

_ WE NEVER GIVE UP! HEY!_

All looked up to the audience and gave their mightiest pose. Along with the girl.

"All right! That was one of the best shows ever." Len exclaimed. After the show ended, they went back to their club room to clean themselves up. Len was sitting in a plush loveseat. Gackupo and Kiyoteru were leaning against the doors on the clubrooms entrance, trying to stop the fangirls from coming in. But they both heard and nodded in agreement. Len looked up at Kaito sitting in front of him. He was staring into space.

"Kaito, are you okay?" Len asked, worried. Rushing up to him he felt Kaito's forehead, "You're not sick Kaito. Is something wrong? You guys, help me." Looking at Gackupo, he wanted to be there next to him, but he knew he was busy so he looked at Kiyoteru. He just smirked and said, "Slap him." Gackupo's eyes brightened with mischievousness and nodded to that suggestion. Len smiled and rose his right hand up to the air and-

SMACK!

"OWW!" Kaito cried out. Chuckling, Kiyoteru was looking for something in his pockets and finally found a key and calmly locked the door. Relaxing, Gackupo smiled at Len and went to sit next to where Len used to sit.

"Sorry Kaito but I had to know if you were alright. So what happened?" Len sweetly asked.

"I think I fell in love. Like last time." Kaito sighed.

Len, Gackupo and Kiyoteru only smiled at him and thought, Ya_ think?_


	2. Ouran Host

2nd Chapter

"Come one Tama-chan! So slow today!" Hikaru yelled out. Looking to his twin, he said, " It's strange. Haruhi is usually the slow one but look at her now! She's skipping. Doesn't Tama-chan do that?"

"Its so-"

"Creepy" they both shuddered. Walking on the sidewalk Haruhi was lightly jogging with a smile on her face. On the back was Tamaki sulkily following them. Kyoya, Mori and Honey were just behind Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Maybe it's because of the concert. Right Mori?"Honey suggested

"Hmm."

"Hurry Haruhi! It's going to start!" Tamaki was running up to the audience floor.

"Wait Tamaki-senpai!" Tired from running, she tried to catch up to him. Then she looked at the twins run to tamaki with perfectly timed steps. They looked back at her and said in harmony,"So slow Haruhi! Keep up!"

"Wai-oh" Being lifted by Mori she was relieved. she could now rest. Honey was already with tamaki,"Thank you."

He only nodded. Running, they got closer to tamaki and the rest, until they stopped with awe. The audience was full of-

"Girls? Don't we have enough at school?" Kaoru and Hikari exclaimed.

"You guys do know that we are on a mission right? Right now the bait is Haruhi. And-"Kyoya was interrupted by Tamaki.

"with our and Haruhi's dashing good looks we have to get rid of-" Pushed of to the side by kyoya he innocently smiled and continued."Not quite. You see. The Zuka club is ruining our business so we have to restrict their powers and make sure our business is balanced or we take off the treats we give to our guests and mostly to honey so it doesn't matter if we don't do anything but remember you guys, no more treats."

Visibly gulping, Haruhi and the twins warily glanced at Honey, who had a deep dark aura around him."I won't allow that! I will make sure the Zula club will be vanished to dust!"

"You mean Zuka?"

"Right."

"EEeeCK!" the twins yelped at Honey's aura. Haruhi was just frozen in awe. Puzzled the twins looked at Haruhi and followed her gaze. The concert has started and many girls pushed Haruhi along with them and were already rushing to see the band play. "HARUHI! I'll save you!" Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi tried to go back to the group but many girls kept pushing her towards the stage.

"It's no use Tama! She got captured by them. So long Haruhi! You will be missed!" Hikari said. Kaoru was crying with a tissue.

"No! Come on you guys lets get her!" Yelled Honey. Running to her, they managed to pushed many people off only getting themselves squeezed by the girls rushing to the stage.

"Look its Zula!"Kaoru exclaimed

"Zuka"

"Oh. Look there they are!"Hikari pointed. Just a few people behind, Benibara was trying to reach for Haruhi whom was just trying to get back to the group.

_Someday I'll get out and take you away!_

"Stupid haruhi! Move girl!" Hikari yelled. Benibara was finally able to reach to her, Haruhi was pulled into the stage. Blushing with embarrasment, Haruhi tried to get away and go back, but she soon gave up.

_Oide yo!_

Suddenly hugged, she looked at the person who just did that to her and was startled to see huge deep blue eyes looking at her. Then she was hugged by another boy shorter than all of the singers._ Reminds me of Honey-sempai._ Hearing them sing, she was suddenly pulled by a purple haired guy._ Mori-sempai. Especially with the Samurai sword he's holding. _She soon looked at Kiyoteru and noticed his formal attire._ Kyoya-Sempai. _She sighed,_ I wonder if there is a 'Tamaki- sempai' here._ Looking at Kaito closely, her eyes widened._ No way! He's here?_

meanwhile

"Yay! Haruhi is saved by that Kaito guy!" Honey jumped with joy.

"Uh-oh, she got hugged. What will tamaki do now?" said the twins. Looking at Haruhi being hugged by that Kaito guy, Tamaki felt sad. And angry._How dare he hug my daughter like that! Daddy will not allow it!_

"Go get 'im boss!" yelled Kaoru and Hikaru.

Encouraged, Tamaki marched towards Haruhi, who was able to be let go after the song ended."Haruhi, how dare you go with another man without my permission! You have to consult your da-"

"Ok" Haruhi smiled and left to where the others are.

"-ddy"Tamaki left off, confused. _Maybe he is already with my how she's growing up. But why am I feeling like this. So sullen. No no no, must keep my daughter happy and keep her away from her brothers. I need to talk to mommy about this._

* * *

><p>"So why was Haruhi smiling?" Honey asked puzzled. Everyone but Tamaki and Haruhi stopped and looked at Kyoya.<p>

"Yeah, she rarely does that" the Hitachiin twins said in harmony. Kyoya just smiled and plainly said,"You guys don't know? Shion, Kaito was Haruhi's 'best' friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Want to make this clear I guess...<strong>

**Vocaloid Host:**

** Kaito-princely type**

** Gackupo-silent type**

** Len-Lolita, sorta.**

** Kiyoteru-charming type (shadow king, like kyoya)**

** the reason I put kiyoteru as the charming type and a shadow king is because they don't give him much love.**

** People always compare him to Kaito, so charming because he is nice, like Haruhi. And because he looks like Kyoya X)**


	3. the becoming of a new Host club: V2!

V2 Vocaloidotoo!

Thank yew to my first review-ist(? thats how u call them?) DokiDokiKyuuChan for reminding me...that some-thing was missing. And THAT SOMETHING NEEDS TO BE DONE! So here we go!

I don't own any Vocaloids or Ouran...I wish they do T-T

* * *

><p>"Damn that Vocaloid Club!" Meiko screamed at the tv, shaking a bottle of sake in front of it, "Why do you have to take our popularity!" Slumping on the bed behind her, Rin immediately appeared before her and snatched the bottle of sake in her hands."Relax Mei-Mei. Besides, my brother is in that group so please... no dirty words. Besides, we are better looki-"<p>

"Rin! Len just came home! We need to talk sweetie!"

"Coming mom!" She went towards the stair but looked back,smiled at meiko and said,"I am cuter than my brother, right?" Meiko just said,"'course yall are!" and went back to drinking another bottle of sake.

_Moments later..._

"WHAT!" Rin and Len both screamed. Sitting in the cold living room floor, they both gaped at her mother, who was just, drinking her tea calmly.

"But mom, why do we need to go _there_?" Len complained.

"You both are great performers but both of you need the education. Besides we don't want you to waste your time spending _my _money. This money is going for a good cause."

"Then why can't you just get us a private tutor? Or just let us stay in our school" Rin anxiously said.

"No Rin, I want you to socialize with others your age and I don't trust the kids in that school."

"But-"

"That's final. Now go get your maid, Rin. We are going to shop for clothes."

Rin weakly nodded and went upstairs to her bedroom.

"What's up Rinny?" Meiko stood up and went to Rin. Rin held her head down and muttered, "I'm going to a new school"

"Oh and which school is that?"

"Ouran"

"No way" Meiko smiled. Rin was puzzled. _Why would she smile at a time like this? Isn't she supposed to be my best friend._

"Why are you smiling?" Rin warily asked. Meiko smiled wider and just chuckled,"I'm going there too. Now come on, let's get Miku, Luka, Neru and your maid to go shopping!"

"Along with my mom?"

Pulling Rin downstairs, Meiko said,"Yes your mom too."

_Moments Moments Later...in the mall._

"AAIIEE!" Miku squealed with delight making the other shoppers look at her,"We're going there too!"

"Really?" Reaching the food court, Meiko, Rin, Rin's mom, Miku, Luka, and Neru sat down after hours of shopping. Rin was surprised after hearing everyone is going to the same school,"That's awesome! But how?" Looking at her mom leave with Rin's fatigue maid, Miku started talking.

"We heard your mom talk to our moms and so we heard that you were leaving us. LEAVING US! SO we convinced our moms to enroll us there. We were so excited to tell you. OMG imagine all the hot guys we get to see!Neru put that phone down!" Neru just nodded and kept on texting.

"And that's why, we are making a new club there!" Meiko stood up and posed making others around her gawk at the beauty.

"What kind of club?" Luka asked.

"A host club." She looked at everyone and then took out her phone, vigorously texting until-

_RING RING RING_

Neru's eyes widened and nodded at Meiko,"Let's do it!"

"HAI! but first, let's order!"they all said and lined up to order.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... hopefully that was pretty good...if it isn't, then annoy me with ur reviews until I get insane<strong>

**Im still thinking on which person is what...but for sure, Meiko is the boss. ^._.^**


	4. Host Family

**As its summer, and its getting boring so I'll write sum stories X)**

**Thanks 2 DokiDokiKyuuChan 4 supporting me!**

**I don't own any Ouran characters**

* * *

><p>Roses flying everywhere in the air, petals caressing the air. The faint fragance of lilies surrounded the music room. And arrows, covered in lilies were thrown into the air.<p>

"Duck!" The place was at war. Roses smushed into the ground. Lily arrows pierced the furniture.

Getting hit with a lily, Hikari collapsed into the ground behind the loveseat. Dazed he looked at Haruhi and crawled to her, instead, getting hit by a piece of cake on the head. That was the end of him.

"Hikari! Hikari!Oh why Hikari!" Kaoru screamed with horror. Quickly he ran to him and pulled him behind the loveseat."Cummon Hikari, speak to me. Speak to me! Kyoya, help!eh...ur no help at all...Honey!Mori! Help!"

"What about me? How come you didn't call _me**?**_"

"No thanks boss, you are already _busy _with the Zula Club"

"Oh you care for me. Well, not to worry! I'll save you Haruhi!"

"Get the prize!" Benibara yelled. Running she managed to dodge all the hot coffee sprays and roses(they have thorns) throw at her. Almost reaching, she was tackled by Tamaki,"You'll never get it"

Haruhi, sitting beside Kyoya, suddenly stood up and pointed a finger at both leaders"Who are you calling an _it_? And-"

"You're making a mess. Imagine the cost of all stains being cleaned of these silk curtains and the furniture must be fixed."Kyoya interrupted, getting a dark aura around him" The cakes and the large amounts of coffee and roses are now gone. Who will pay for it now? Well Zuka, the portion of the bill will be visiting you and you, Haruhi." Benibara just leaned at the door and nodded along with her fan club.

"Wha-What did I do?" Aghast, she looked at Kyoya.

"The reason we were at war is because of you. So, the debt will be-"

"-Payed by haruhi her- Oomph!"Suddenly, Benibara and her fan club was pushed with great force, thrown into the air and getting their faces plastered to the floor. A high, velvety voice took over the room.

"WE'RE HERE! V2 is on the HOUSE!" Walking in front was Meiko,behind her were, Rin and Miku. Behind them were, Luka and Neru(she's still texting) in a triangle formation.

"Who are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru said standing up.

"Were-"

"The Vocaloid Host club!" Meiko was interrupted and her eyes threw lazers at the group who did so. Behind them, standing on front were Kaito, Kiyoteru, Gackupo and Len."We meet again V2"

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Because our Len buddy was here was coming to this school so we decided to come alo-."

"Kiyo!" Kyoya stood up and went to greet him.

"Kyo!" Kiyoteru walked to him also and shaked hands,talking away. Behind them, Kaoru and Hikari, hurried over to Haruhi and said,"Hey, Haruhi, isn't it weird that both their nicknames are Kio?"

"I think you heard wrong, guys. Besides, its sort of strange. They look alike."

"Yeah." The twins replied. Tamaki,leaning on a wall,was overhearing all the conversations of the two newcoming groups(arguments actually), the happy conversation of the new guy and Mommy, and his children talking. That is until he had enough. He walked over to the center of the room and yelled"BE QUIET! First of all you people why are you here. You too benibara and her dogs! Go home! And you, Mommy! HAve you been cheating on daddy?" Walking to Kyoya and Kiyoteru he suddenly heard Kiyoteru laugh.

"Mommy? Is that what they call you Kyo? Hahaha that's funny!" Kyoya, unhappy, gave Tamaki a piercing glare, stabbing Tamaki straight in his eyes.

"anyways, were the new club neighbors." Meiko added in.

"What kind of club?" Kyoya asked, now calm. Lifting his notebook, he smiled."A host club ey? Well, since your previous history tells us you are already professionals at this, I don't see why not. But first, you must sign these papers to not involve in any arguments with us as our clubs are going to become siblings and anything we both gain, shall be split equally. Deal?"

"DE-"

"Waaaiit! What about us?" Kaito exclaimed. Haruhi, startled, looked over to the owner's voice and went pale.

"Hey haruhi, are you okay? Hey isnt that guy your best friend or something" Kaoru whispered to her.

"Uh no...I'm just going to go get myself a cup of coffee."

"Get one for me!" the twins yelled in harmony.

"Haruhi! May i ask, what are you doing?" Kyoya called. _Damn you rich bastard!_ Haruhi took a deep breath and smiled back,"I'm just going to go fetch a cup of coffee for us." Captivated by her smile, the leaders, Kiyoteru and Kyoya stared at her in a trance. That is until Kyoya broke it,"Very well, Haruhi, you may go. But please come back quickly we need to talk to our future sister club and the Vocaloid club"

"Hai" she quickly hurried off to the coffee maker.

"Well, Shion Kaito, we cannot make a deal with you as you want to have a host club, like us. If you want, you can join us along with Kagamine Len, but the rest cannot. As you can see, we already have their positions filled out."

"I'm sorry but we are going to stay as a group." Kaito folded his shoulders.

"Hey, Kyoya sempai. Boss. What if we make them,yeah a host club but a joined one. Like for example, the purple guys and the Kio guy have their positions filled out, but we add something extra that doesnt affect both of them. Like for example, Mori-sempai and purple guy seem to have the same personality but what if we make Mori strong and silent but the purple guy athletic. A bit similar but different. Or you and the Kio. You are the cool type but what if we make the Kio take of his glasses and put some contacts in him and make him the "nice and kind/musical" one so it won't affect you and Haruhi since haruhi has the nice aura...but haruhi is the natural rookie type. The blondie can be a Shota and be partners with Honey and Mori and the Purple Guy. the Blue one can be the 'sweetener guy'. You know the one that makes the small cakes, so the girls will fawn over him and his cakes." The twins tired of talking went to Haruhi to get a drink.

"That's the longest speech I heard you guys say" Haruhi said.

"Well, it _is **us. **_Cummon Haruhi, let's go." Carrying the trays, Kyoya made the two clubs sit in each loveseat. Rin Miku and Luka were chatting about the customers, they would get. Neru was just texting to them. In the other loveseat, Gakupo and Len were talking to each other also about their new position. In front of the two new clubs, Mori,Honey, Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins were sitting down in front of a long table whispering to each other.

"This year is getting weird. Especially with Haruhi getting pale. Don't worry Haruhi. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, Haruhi. He hasn't figured out who you are. Anyways, since they will be part of the family, they might as well know right?"

"Everyone, listen up" Tamaki said out loud. Everyone looked up to him except Neru."We will now get the papers signed for our sister club and new members who have agreed to this. Our sister club will be Vocaloidotoo or V2 and our new portion will be Vocaloid Host."

"And we would like to announce something to" The hitachiin twins rose up and pulled Haruhi in front._ Oh god no! This isn't happening._"This member is a girl. The natural rookie."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Oh god no! They did not just say that! _He_ will find out. Or rather, he just did, _thought Haruhi. Looking at the rest, her heart caught up. Everyone was gaping at her. Especially _him._

"Hey haruhi. Say something!" Whispering behind her back, Hikaru and Kaoru kept poking her.

"Uh-Hello! Nice to meet you Sister club and erm-newcomers!" She said with a forceful smile. Everyone was captivated by her smile. Except Neru and Kyoya, of course.

"Hello!" _Everyone_ chirped back.

"Wait, why is she a host in this all-male club. Don't tell me. Is she a les?" Everyone but you-know-who. Kyoya just stood beside Haruhi.

"Haruhi here is our 'Pet' in this club and owns a debt. Once she receives 200 customers-"

"I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY 100!" Haruhi yelled in his ear.

"-she is free. And since she is known here as a guy, it would very confusing for the customers to put her in the sister club."

"Oh. But is she a les?"

"Haruhi! Why didn't you tell me that you were les!" Tamaki jumped at Haruhi.

"Mori-sempai! Help!" Finally being struck by Mori, Tamaki dramatically stepped back."Why Mori? Did you know too?"

"No. She called for help. I helped."

"Tamaki-sempai, you're not helping. At all." Haruhi monotonously said. Kyoya took a two written sheets of paper out of his notebook and lay them in front of the two new-coming clubs.

"Just sign these papers and the sister club can use the room next to us. And the new coming/ different members will be staying here." As soon as they signed, Meiko and the rest immediately stood up and went to another door connecting to the room besides them. Opening it wide, the group walked in and inspected. Sooner or later, Miku came in and smiled with a thumbs up,"Perfect." Then shut the door. Kyoya smiled at the rest of the vocaloid group."Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

"Sh-she's a girl?" stuttered Kaito. Everyone in the Host club froze at his question. They had forgotten about him until now. _Surely Kaito doesn't remember, does he?_ thought Kiyoteru. Smiling at kyoya, he patted his shoulder and asked, "So. When do we start?"

Kyoya shook his head and looked at kiyoteru, "Soon, my friend. Soon."


	6. Coffee Problems

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERRERS!: () [i have no idea who this is but... BUT I luv yew!], Rose kagalimes-thxn 4 ur review...you fed my starved brain. ^.^...n my ol' but awesum reviewerer DokiDokiKyuuChan!**

Chapter 6

Its a beautiful day in Ouran, where cherry blossoms grow in the middle of fall, and many girls' squeals are in harmony.

"Oh my Gawsh! Vocaloid joined with Ouran Host!AAIIEE!"

Girls everywhere, circled the club with lust in their eyes. Not that they cared.

Standing in a table, Tamaki rose his arms and said,"Hello my princesses. Today as you can see, Vocaloid has joined. Everyone knows what time business starts and I hope you will stay to your heart's content."

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

**That was in the cafeteria, but nevermind that. Off to the Music Room!**

**_WOOSSHH *TEELEPPOORRTT*_**

"Well my princesses, how do you like the new members?" Tamaki said. Pretending to reach for a cup of coffee, he leaned to the customer, gazing into her eyes.

"Uh-uh t-they are fun to talk to, I guess. But I'll never leave you tamaki." she stuttered, blushing. He smiled.

"Tamaki!" Honey cried. Turning to Honey, he looked at him and asked,"What's wrong?"

"I can't find Takashi!"

"Tamaki!" someone else yelled. Looking around, tamaki was startled to see Len run to him.

"I can't find Gackupo!" With tears in his eyes, he looked at Honey and started to cry. Honey too started to cry, so they both hugged each other. Every customer turned and looked at Both blondes hugging each other with tears. _AWWWWW_ they thought. Haruhi, worried, ran up to both. "Are you okay?"

"No!""Takashi!""Gackupo!"

Sighing, haruhi, hugged them both."It's alright. They'll be back here."

"You promise?" Both asked. Every girl looked at them intently. Noticing the stares, Haruhi smiled,"I promise."

"Yay!" they both cheered. And hugged Haruhi back.

"You like our new act, Haruhi?" Honey whispered to her right ear.

"Yeah, can you see how many customers we will get?" Len whispered in her left.

"What?" Aghast, Haruhi let go off and pushed them at arms length."That was an act?"

"Don't act so surprised. We know you are the one to have when we need to test something." Haruhi felt an arrow stab her. She mentally saw the arrow say, "Experiment=Guinea Pig." Feeling humiliated she went back to her customers until she saw Kiyoteru smiling at her. She managed to smile back. But she wiped it of as soon as Kiyoteru came towards her. Pulling her to his area, they both sat down in Kiyoteru's loveseat. Haruhi noticed that no one was here.

"So, I see you have been humiliated by the two." Haruhi thought a bigger arrow was stabbed through time it said"Total Humiliation". She merely nodded. Kiyoteru smiled and said,"So why don't we make an act."

"Act?"

"Yeah. My kind and your natural rookie aura will help, you know."

"Ah I see. But what for?"

"Revenge."

"But I don't see how this belongs to business." Haruhi said,glancing at Kyoya.

"You won't believe how many people we'll attract" He stated. Haruhi just smiled.

**TELEPORT WOOOSH**

"So, tell me. How was your day?" Miku smiled through her eyelashes.

"Uh-uh it was fine." the male customer said. Miku smiled and gave him a kiss. "That's good to hear."

On the other side of the room, the rest talked to each other, sipping tea around a round table. Their jobs were finished. "Wow, Miku has more customers here." Meiko stated

"You think its because of her lace dress, she wearing today?" Rin asked.

"Yep." They all said. Luka stood up and stretched."Well, anyone want some coffee?"

"But we don't have a coffee maker" Neru simply stated. Rin mischievously grinned."Oh Mei Mei" She sing-songed.

Suspicious, Meiko glared at her and said,"Yeah, _Rinny?_"

Rin stood up from her chair and marched towards the door connecting the two Host rooms."I smell coffee. Shall we take a peak?"

"NO! Whay if the Ootori guy saw us...wouldn't he kill us with his Icy Glare?" Luka whimpered.

"Nah... It's operation time!" Rin yelled and ran to the dressing room.A few minutes passed and she was all dressed in black except for a blue cape.

"Uh Rinny, why do you have a cape?"Meiko said holding a laugh.

"Psh, what do you mean? Harry potter used a cape and it worked on him. HE WAS INVISIBLE!"

"Uh, no. Its was because he had a Magical cape. That's just blue."

"I thought it was a blanket." Luka stated.

"Wha-Are you crazy Lulu? Why would he have a blanket? He looks way hot with a cape!"

"No he doesnt! I think he looks manly with a blanket!" Luka retorted.

"Nuh uh!" Rin yelled

"Yuhuh!"

Nuh uh! Right Meiko?"Rin asked.

"...don't involve me in this...Anyways rinny isn't time for your _Operation_?"

"Oh yeah huh? Pass the walkie talkies" Rinny whispered crouching by the door.

"Your phone, Rinny."

"Oh yeah. Hehe, psh I knew that." Opening the door, she immediately crawled into the room."Orange to Sake. I repeat. Orange to Sake. Over."

"Sake? Really Orange?Over."

"Shush. I am behind a love seat looking at-"

Moments passed...uh oh

"Orange? Rinny? Respond Back. Over...I'm serious here."

"You guys have to come see this. Haruhi and Kiyoteru are..."

"Are? Are what? Orange what is going on?"

"Orange, this is Tuna."Luka whispered through the phone."What the hell is going on in there?"

"I'm not telling you until you say Harry Potter looks hotter in a cape than a blanket."

"Never" Luka hissed.

"Fine." Rin shut her phone and looked up behind the loveseat. There in the center of the room, Haruhi and Kiyoteru were _eh...eh...hold on a minute! What is going on!_ Rin pulled out the cape and whispered,"Don't fail me now magical cape! Show Tuna that you are worth being with Harry Potter!"

Covering herself with it, she crawled to them thinking, _hehe, they can't see me at all!_

"Don't say that Kiyoteru. People are listening." Haruhi said, pleadingly. Kiyoteru suddenly hugged haruhi and rested his head on hers.

"Don't worry, I don't care if they listen. As long as I'm with you, my sweet candy." Sighing, Haruhi nuzzled his chest. Gaping, were the Hitachiin twins, Tamaki, Len and Honey. And Kaito. Don't forget him.

"Can I be your chocolate?" Haruhi whispered.

"Yes, my sweet chocolate,yes."_GASP_, Len and Kaito thought._Chocolate is his favorite._

Rin instead, started to laugh out loud. _This the most stupidest thing I ever seen! Chocolate, really! _Startled, everyone turned to look at a blue object, squirming and rolling on the ground, laughing.

"Miss Kagamine. May I ask what you are doing under a quilt and in this room?" The blue object froze. Rin suddenly took off the cape and glared at it,"Stupid cape. You're worthless! I don't need you anymore."Taking out a lighter, she put the cape on fire as it screamed,"NOO!" How the cape talked, no one knows.

"Well Miss Kagamine?" Kyoya crossed his arms.

"I uh- wanted coffee and since uh- we didn't have a coffee maker, I uh-you know, came here to make some for us. Hehe." Rin looked down in shame, poking her two index fingers up together.

"Well you are a part of our sister club so feel free to come here anytime."Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"Really?" Rin looked up to him with big eyes.

"Of course."

"Alright Kyoya! You da BOMB!"Rin suddenly hugged him. Realizing what just happened, she let go immediately." I mean that's great. Yeah that's great."Kyoya just smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>So Yeah...hmm...anywaiiss... i was Watching Harry Potter years 1 -4 while doing this and for some reason I came up with this...hmm... well watcha think?..<strong>

**Yes Harry Potter looks Hot with a blanket?(Or in Lukas case manly)**

** or **

**Yes with a Cape?(blame the two boxes of chocolate) **

**Should I make Pairings? Yes No Maybe?**

**With Whom?(Or is it who?)**

**Eh dumb questions here but psshh I don't care. Anonymous Reviews are welcome here...unless you scam...Just Kidding! X)...but seriously -_- ...**

**Neh-I need to stop eating so many chocolate bars- oh shit is that Pikachu?-yep I need to stop. hehe.**


	7. War once againhmm

**_I think I'm starting to get hang of this...it will be all randomness...except with a Plot_**

Chapter 7

It was a day of Battle. Ouran High Host Clubs Vs. The Zuka club. On one side of Open grounds stood the Vocaloid Hosts, Ouran Host and Vocaloidotoo (V2). On the other side, stood the Zuka club along with their Fans.

Soon, Rin and Len walked forwards and turned their hats around. Len suddenly threw a pokeball to the center of the ground.

"Pikachu! I choose You!" Coming out of the pokeball, came out Usa-chan.

"USA-CHAN" Honey yelled.

"Shush Honey...they don't know his magical powers yet." Len whispered.

"Usa-chan has magical powers?" The hitachiin twins asked.

"Yeah!" Honey said.

"You guys shut up! I'm trying to concentrate here. Sheesh. All right Pikachu! Use SCRATCH." Usa-chan did nothing."Cummon Usa-chan, Don't be shy!"

"Forget about it len!"Rin yelled in his ear."Alright Garidoze. Thunderbolt!"

"PII-KAA-CHHUUU!" Suddenly spiking the Zuka club, they were covered in ashes."Alright Garidoze! You did it! Now eat that bunny!"

"Wait Rin! Usa chan is storing power!" Len pleaded.

"Len. Lenlenlen..len. That is only a pink bunny. The only thing it is going to do is sit there."

"NO I'M NOT! LOOK AT ME!" A deep voice boomed. Startled Rin looked ahead and saw Usa-chan glaring at her.

"What the FruitCake!" Rin and the rest of the clubs stood, gaping at the pink bunny.

"YAY Usa-chan!" Yelled Honey. Running to him, he hugged the bunny and threw him to the Zuka club."Attack those dessert killers!" He yelled, remembering about Kyoyas statement of no desserts. Soon, the bunny started kicking and thrashing around. Pulling a chunk of hair from Benibara he finally hand chopped them.

"Retreat! I repeat Retreat!" Benibara yelled holding her now bald spot.

"But we haven't done anything yet!"Chizuru and Hinako exclaimed.

"Exactly. They're monster! Run!"

"Hai!"Soon, they ran off into the sunset. CHEESY.

"YAY!" Rin, Usa-chan, Len, and Honey jumped."They're gone."

"Wow. I never knew usa-chan was alive. Why didn't you tell us Honey?" The hitachiin twins said. Mori and Gackupo just nodded.

"Well, he ws sleeping. That's all." Honey stated, hugging Usa-chan.

"Hey Rin. Why did you call your Pikachu Garidoze. Hmm?" Len asked poking her in the arm.

"Cummon, doesn't sound awesome with Garidoze! I mean Pikachu is just boring. Everyone uses that. It's like say Tamaki all the time. What a boring name." Rin finished. Tamaki and Pikachu went into their Sulking corner of EMO-NEESSSSS

"Well that's that." Kaito said"Tamaki, as leader of the Ouran Host Club, I congratulate you for the amazing leadership that you have."

"Actually Kaito. Rin, Len, Pikachu and the bunny did all the job." The hitachiin twins inserted. The rest of the Host clubs Just nodded.

"Oh." Suddenly depressed, he walked to Kiyoteru and placed his head on his shoulder.

"Here's your Ice cream. Now go away." Taking out an icecream cone, he threw it away in the air. Kaito, suddenly happy, ran to the falling cone and suddenly started to eat it with glee.

"Wow. You actually trained your Boss." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. That's amazing. I thought it was impossible." Kyoya added.

"Well, it was at first. We had to because, he was getting off hand with the girls in concerts. You know, the hugging, the kissing-"Kiyoteru said.

"It made other people jealous and that caused tons of people trouble"Len added. Gackupo just nodded. Kaito overhearing this, ran towards them and yelled,"I'm not a dog! I'm just simply in love with ice cream, you know."

The Kagamines and Hitachiins all stifled a laugh and said,"Weirdo."

"Speak for yourselves you shady twins!" Tamaki yelled.

"Eh...we know you're worse lookin, Boss. So we don't need to be bothered." The hitachiins retorted. Tamaki soon went back to his EMO-ness zone.

"Now to the point. Who were those people?" Meiko inserted.

"You actually call them 'people'?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah. People because we think we are to awesome for them to be classified as 'Girls'. Ya know." Miku said. Neru just nodded and went back into the world of texting.

"Why not dogs?" Kaoru added.

"Well we don't want them to fall in Kaito's category now do we?" Meiko said.

"HEY! I'm still alive! You don't have to talk so bad about me!" Kaito yelled in his ear.

"Down Boy," Meiko ordered. Kaito whimpered and did as Meiko commanded.

"I think we trained him too well." Len whispered to gackupo.

"Yeah."

Then Honey said."The Zula club-"

"Zuka" a voice whispered.

"Zula is an acting club from St. Lobelias. Their real name is the White Lily Club. The leaders are Benibara, Chizuru and Hinako. They entertain girls from their school. But ever since we met on Club visiting days, they want Haruhi."

"Yeah" Mori added.

"Hey, now that you mention it, were's Haruhi?"

"Luka, where's Luka too?"

"You think-" Hikaru.

"Never" Meiko.

"No way." Honey.

"Why didn't they pick me?"Miku.

"Shut up!" Rin.

"It can't it?" Kaoru.

"Yeah."Mori.

"NO!"

"what! What happened?" Kaito rose and suddenly asked.

"MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING!" Tamaki cried.

"LUKA TOO!" Rin yelled."IM SO SORRY LUKA! IT'S TRUE. I CAN ALMOST SEE HARRY POTTER MODELING HIS ABS WHILE BITING A BLANKET." She suddenly started to cry emotionally.

"Don't cry Rin or I'm going to cry too." Holding Rin's hand, Len hugged the girl with one arm around her. Len soon started to cry. (*SHOTA* _AWWW _:Fangirls)

"Me too!" Cried Honey. He soon ran to the twins. Pikachu and Usa-chan followed.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Meiko suddenly shouted. "We need to make a plan"Rin and the others stopped crying and looked at her in awe."Are you with me!"

"Hai!" Everyone yelled. Except Neru and Kyoya. Gackupo and Mori just said,"Yeah."

**TELEPORT SWOOSH!**

"Aww. You look pretty little ladies." Chizuru said.

"Just like dolls." Benibara exclaimed."Their porcelain skin gleaming in the moonlight."

"Uh Haruhi? There is no moon." Luka whispered to Haruhi.

"I know. They're just like the Host Club. Just go with the flow. That is, until you find a way to escape."

"Okay." Standing in the center of the club room, Luka was dressed in a frilly white dress covered with laces and pink roses on the hems. Haruhi was wearing a light pink dress, with baby blue lace trimmed at the hem. White and blue lace were tied around the waist, making a bow.

"So can you stay with us? Forever?" Hinako asked.

"Uh- we have to go. I'm sorry but as I said before, I chose Ouran for a reason. So did Luka. So if you'll excuse us." Haruhi, pulling Luka, walked towards the door.

"You won't get away from us this time, Haruhi!" Benibara exclaimed.

"How so?" Haruhi challenged.

"Your mom. We know some stuff you don't."

"Tell me." Haruhi wasn't sure if this is true. But she had to find out."What do you mean?"

"Haruhi, you're falling for it" whispered Luka. She instead pulled Haruhi. Pushing the doors, she found a group of girls holding weapons. Their faces were covered so she couldn't tell who they were. One of them suddenly pushed Luka to the ground.

"You have to stay. For Benibara." The hiddenfaced girl finally whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O sorry I ended like this. Having to study for band camp is hard and it takes away tons of time so sorry 'bout this. If the aura is really bad, blame my lil' bro. He's watching Sesame street and happy songs always erupt. So yeah thnx for all of youurr Reviews REVIEWERERS(i need to look at a dictionary).<strong>

**Pikachu. Why Pikachu?: For some reason Pikachu kept jumping off in my head since yesterday.**

**I never expected Luka to be kidnapped...but hey a little twist in the story won't hurt. Now will it?**

**Hope you keep on reading...I think of adding Harry Potter for Rin and Luka's sake. Sake. Should I add sake in the end? The end. How many chapters shall I make? Eh, who knows.**


	8. Adoption

Sorry about this story.

Lately horrible things have been happening that are rather personal these years but if you guys want the story,

PM me and well get this story moving.

Thanks.

The Author


End file.
